1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure vessel used as a compressor gas cooler or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the mechanically best shape for a pressure vessel is a spherical shape, and the second best shape is a cylindrical shape. However, for example in a case of a pressure vessel used as a compressor gas cooler, there is a need for considering connection to other major parts, members, and a piping system, a shape of a heat exchanger accommodated in the pressure vessel, further, an installment place of the pressure vessel itself, and the like. Therefore, in order to effectively utilize a space in the device, the shape is preferably a rectangular parallelepiped. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-106668 discloses a rectangular parallelepiped pressure vessel. It should be noted that the rectangular parallelepiped pressure vessel is not only limited to the compressor gas cooler but also frequently used in other machines and devices.
In addition, the pressure vessel requires design conditions of rigidity and strength. In the above rectangular parallelepiped pressure vessel described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-106668, grid shape ribs are provided in an outer periphery of the vessel in order to satisfy the required design conditions.
In general, as a pressure vessel, there is a need for reducing as much weight as possible while satisfying the required design conditions. However, in the pressure vessel described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-106668, the weight is increased for the ribs provided in the outer periphery of the vessel, and thus, it cannot be said that the weight can be reduced.